


Pining

by otpcutie



Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Cough) gay mess, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Day, Bottom Draco, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Draco’s nsfw thoughts, Embarrassment, Gay Draco Malfoy, Includes a moodboard, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Roadtrip, Smug Harry Potter, Sub Draco, Thirsty Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco thirsts over Harry during a trip to the beach with their friends.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037937
Kudos: 55
Collections: March 2021





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> My fic time writing subby Draco! Inspired by the Drarry microfic prompt “roadtrip”
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/644643178306289664/pining)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

“Just go talk to him.” Pansy repeated for the second time that day, rolling her eyes fondly. 

Draco had always been confident and forward with men he wanted to fuck him into next week, but when it came to Harry he was a certified mess. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She demanded gently, anyone (aside from Draco, apparently) could see Harry was interested in him too. 

As if on queue Harry glanced over to where they were sitting by the picnic, a gorgeous grin on his face as he horsed around with Ron. It nearly sent Draco to an early grave and those _muscles._ It simply wasn’t fair. Harry Potter was a total Daddy and he didn’t even know it—

He groaned miserably, falling back onto the blanket underneath them with a huff. “Hmm, let’s see. I could get distracted by Potter and his stupidly hot face, trip over and embarrass myself in front of everyone.” 

A voice chimed in and his shadow laid over Draco possessively, much like he wished the owner of that voice would, “Pretty sure you already did that last week, Malfoy.” The way he said his name vibrated with sexual tension. “ _And_ the week before that.”

Draco’s eyes shot open and he was met with a wicked smirk, undeniable smugness across his face. That stupid, gorgeous face. 

—or _did_ he. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
